


Deal Struck

by Dreamer_Lost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always, Demon Deals, Demons, Harry is Desperate, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luna knows, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, No real detail but there maybe in the future, mentions of mpreg, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Lost/pseuds/Dreamer_Lost
Summary: In the End Harry does defeat Voldemort. Just, not how anyone would expect.Desperation can make people do all kinds of unthinkable things after all.





	1. Paving a Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo~ So, while not doing my anatomy work and reading I was hit with a mental question. If Harry Potter sold his soul, then became the Master of Death, what would happen? Would he just come back to life? Would the Hell hounds not be able to hurt him? Would nothing happens because Death owns his soul? Would the deal just cancel out? Would his soul just get snatched? Would he be like Soulless Sam?
> 
> Maybe, I'll think of an entertaining possibility.

At fifteen, Harry Potter gave up hope. Dumbledore ignored and abandoned him. Sirius was gone, dead because of  _ him _ . Professor Lupin was there one second and gone the next. None of his teachers were trustworthy, his friends even less so. Ron and Hermione had never been good at whispering, or talking quietly, nor had he forgotten how to walk silently. Habits were hard to break and so very easy to mask.

With no one to turn to Harry orders Dobby and Kreacher to his side. Under threat of receiving clothes the decrepit old elf brought his new Master book after book from the Black Library. Dobby was quite happy to do his chores and bring him healing potions after each viscous beating. Book after dusty book Harry searched for answers, solutions, to his problems. If he was to beat the  Noseless Wonder, he needed a boost in literally everything. He was scrawny and weak, with brittle bones from years of malnutrition, near blind from never having proper glasses, and undertaught from having a grand total of two decent DADA teachers , one of which was a Death Eater .

Only a day before Dumbledore came to fetch him, he finds the answer to all his problems. It’s all he can think about as Dumbledore takes him to a lovely little cottage to convince Slughorn to teach again and as he goes with the flow of being at the Burrow .

The book that holds his answer is small, old and dusty but the ink on the pages as dark and vivid as the day it was penned. It’s so simple. All the ingredients needed were easy to collect.

Demons are  fascinating Beings.

And one little deal with one would take care of everything.

Less than a week into the school year, Harry is on the edge of Hogsmeade at a crossroad holding a tin that Mrs. Weasley had  used to  se nd him fudge in his first year full of all the things needed for the summoning and a hole dug at his feet. With a fortifying breath he places the tin in the hole and buries it.

The demon takes the form of a man, taller than Harry (which isn’t hard, being five foot five inches made him only as tall as Hermione)  with light hair that shone silver in the moon light and eyes that look black in the dark .

“My,  my ! Never thought THE Harry Potter would be at my crossroad wanting to make a deal.” The man grinned, wide ,  excited with a demented inhuman edge to it , as he circled the small teen.

Harry said nothing, face blank, dead eyes watching the demon observe him.

“What is it the Chosen One could possibly want with lil’ ol’ me ?” The demon bent to push his face close, forcing his meat suit’s face close to the one that summoned him.

Harry tilted his head and smiled, a simple achingly hollow thing. “Tom Riddle and his violent followers in the hands of  Aurors , or dead which ever you prefer and those forced into his service freed.”

The demon whistled. “Tall order there, short stack. I’m going to need more than your soul.”

“You’re getting all those Death Eater souls, is that not enough?” Harry huffed when he got a shake of the head. “How about my muggle family? I’d give them to Satan himself for a corn chip.”

With a laugh, the demon agrees and swoops in for a kiss. The deal is struck, and Harry has ten years to enjoy life .

Draco Malfoy isn’t sure what the hell happens but two weeks back at Hogwarts Voldemort’s forces are showing up dead, strung up by their ankles in the Ministry, or found as they were fleeing something  Auror’s couldn’t see but could hear growling. The  Snakeman himself was captured in a raid on Malfoy Manor, after which his mother explained under the influence of  Veritaserum they were forced to house him or die. His father is interviewed heavily under the truth serum and released back to the Manor under house arrest , case later to be reviewed .

Most importantly, Draco’s mark is gone. He is free.

The blond also noticed Potter looking lighter. The boy is still scrawny, sickly looking but he is no longer spending time with the know-it-all or the lazy Weasley. He is studying with the Lovegood girl, chatting and smiling with her and Longbottom. He  looks happy for the first time in Draco’s memory. The year goes quickly and quietly.

_ Draco never sees Luna looking at Harry sadly. Never hears her talk to him about the deal that was made under the moon at a crossroad. Never to know the death sentence hanging out the boy like a guillotine's blade. Never knows how freeing the knowledge of only having ten years is to a boy that has been tugged and pulled like a puppet on a stage. _ _ Ten years is more then he thought he would get to live. _

At Yule, Draco refuses to go bad to the Manor. He still wakes in cold sweats with screams and mad cackles in his ears , he can’t imagine how much worse it would be if he was  actually sleeping , living in the Manor again . So, instead Narcissa visits for Yule dinner and with gifts from her and Lucius. With the war over, there are barely any students left in the castle. Harry is one of the few, having nowhere to go now that Sirius was dead and the Dursley’s mysterious disappearance. Seeing this boy, tiny in comparison to her own son and alone with only a snowy owl perched on the table to spend the holiday with , Narcissa immediately directs her son and herself to sit with him.

It is surprisingly not hard for the two to be civil, Harry no longer caring about such useless things as a childish squabble started over a boy that betrayed him and Draco finally having the chance to be friends with Harry Potter like he had wanted all those years ago. The three chat, Narcissa and Draco learning Harry would have nowhere to go come summer and would likely be shipped to the nearest orphanage since he wasn’t sure he would be welcome at the Weasley’s . Narcissa’s first thought was to invite him to the Manor but thought better of that. The boy didn’t know her and watched her with a weariness she remembered in Severus’s eyes  back in school  when looking at adults.

The holidays pass, students return, and Draco was added to the weird group of Potter, Longbottom and Lovegood, dragging with him Pansy and Blaise. The year flies by, the group getting closer and enjoy their education for the first time without worry. Besides the fear of their NEWTs the next year, of course. The first Hogsmeade trip of the new year, Draco scrapes together the courage to ask Harry out on a date to the  quaint little village.

Harry says okay.

The date went well and soon became study dates and little dates hiding in the kitchen or Room of Requirement. In April, they share the first of many kisses. In June, right after their exams Harry breaks and tell Draco how he was raised, all the nearly being beaten to death with his magic the only thing to stitch him together , always starving, always cold, always alone, how happy he was to get away. How he clung to the first kid his age to be nice to him, how in second year he couldn’t sleep and heard the other two thirds of the  G olden  T rio complaining about having to be friends with him under the headmaster’s orders. Draco held his boyfriend, trembling in pain and rage as Harry’s heart was held together by threads. That summer Harry slept peacefully in Draco’s bed, with Narcissa’s quiet gentle mothering and nutrition potions made by Draco.

_ Harry doesn’t know Narcissa is a trained Healer. Doesn’t know she destroys a room further in the Manor after doing a deep diagnostic spell while he slept curled in her son’s arms to see all old and wrongly healed pieces so she can have a starting line for healing him. Doesn’t know Draco reads it too and breaks a little when he sees how young the abuse started, the number of times he could have lost Harry before he had him, how much pain he must always be in with the improperly healed bones. Doesn’t know that the two  _ _ wish _ _ to wrap him in love and never let him out into the world, he has been hurt enough for several life times. _

Dumbledore dies of an illness only Severus Snape and Madam Pomphrey knew of. None living in Malfoy Manor mourned the old man’s passing. Harry is willed the man’s wand and the snitch from his first game that has been engraved with the words ‘I open at the end’. It takes a week, but Harry realized what it meant and opened the snitch to find an odd dark stone in the hollow center. Not knowing what the rock could be but not wanting to toss something that the old codger clearly thought was important, Harry stores the stone in a simple muggle steam trunk that he was given and used to store sentimental things like his photo album, his father’s cloak and the mirror Sirius gifted him. The wand was odd, felt powerful but not quite right. Draco and  he practice Grey and Dark spells with it, mock dueling and just practicing.

_ That is how Harry Potter became the Master of Death without killing anyone for the Deathstick. _

Seventh year begins, Harry panics. He doesn’t want to be an  Auror . He is done with death and chasing mysteries. Luna suggests Warding and Curse Breaking since Harry is still an adrenalin junkie a t heart a nd loves puzzles. Now, he needs to cram three years of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy into his skull and take the OWLs and NEWTs. Luckily, he has smart friends and a boyfriend  willing to help.

Life goes on and Harry is so unbelievably happy as he graduates and is swept up into his boyfriend’s arms and spun around like a girl. Not that he cares, he is in love, happy, and surrounded by friends that are loyal and love him. He still has eight years to be happy with Draco and their friends.


	2. Happy Ending (That the cinnamon roll deserves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be better if I wrote all the different endings I have floating about in my head. The good, the bad, the stab to the heart. Just everything I can think of.  
Note: all my work is unbetaed so I'm sorry for the errors!
> 
> (So I wrote this instead of doing work for my English class)

At twenty-six, Harry Malfoy has a wonderful life. His husband Draco manages the Malfoy estate and Wizengamot seats they both had, building it bigger, going further into the continent then before, and making potions for clients when he can. Together they fought for laws that protect children to prevent another abuse case birthing a Dark Lord, stopping the banning of all things Dark and Grey as many wanted. As if just banning the subjects would stop people from learning them. It was better for the subjects to be taught so the risks would be known and those with potential could be properly taught. Many classes were added to Hogwarts, Wizard Studies, Rituals, Wizarding Traditions and Etiquette, Dark and Grey Magics, Elemental Magic and many more. There were plans for a possible primary school to help muggleborns integrate easier, socialize all wizarding children, and teach child the basics. Draco pushed for muggleborns to get tested and Gringotts after Hermione was tested and learned she was a descendant of the Dowager-Granger family that had died out from inbreeding. Sadly, as a female she couldn’t inherit but her son would be able to claim the vaults and seats. 

Harry offered a cleaned out Grimauld Place as an orphanage for abused, abandoned and war orphans, including orphaned creatures. Remus was a teacher and Alpha for the orphaned werechildren, with many muggleborn and halfblood teachers and minders that had gone back to the muggle world to get a teaching degree or otherwise just couldn’t find a job in the Wizarding World. The number of students had shot up since, apparently there were more cases that mirrored Harry and Snape’s childhoods and worse than anyone had dared to think. 

Draco and Harry had twin boys, Regulus and Romulus, who are an interesting blend of their fathers with the added bits and pieces of their godparents. Regulus had strawberry blond hair that stuck-up all-over when short and was a curly mess when long, eyes that could never decide if they were grey or green and was always exploring every inch of the gardens for creatures his godmother Luna talked about. Romulus had straight light brown hair, hazel green eyes and was either tending to his small herb garden or helping his papa in the potion's lab. 

Harry wanted to have more of his husband’s babies, so very badly wanted to fill the Manor with children laughing and getting into mischief, but it was getting so close to ten-year anniversary of when he made that deal and he couldn’t risk leaving Draco widowed with a newborn. Or worse, taking a baby with him to his death. 

After working several years as a curse breaker, Harry retired, wanting to be close to his family for the time he had left. Now, he was a stay at home dad, tutoring his and other kids during the summer to fill his time. Many had been outraged that he hadn’t become an Auror like many Potter men before him, but he was his own person capable of making his own choices. They could find someone else to clean up their bigotry. 

Then came the tenth anniversary of the Deal. Harry slunk out of his and Draco’s bed, checked on his children and went to the forest that surrounded the Manor where his babies couldn’t stumble on his body. Or what was left of it. He had searched for more information on demon deals, what happens once time was up, and he doesn’t want his sons to see that. He doesn’t want to wake them with his screams as the hell-hounds come to end his life and free his soul for collecting. Doesn’t want to scar their young minds with the memory of his body torn to ribbons and covered in so much blood. If he could he wouldn’t leave his husband with the memory either, but he feared that if he went someplace secluded it would take longer for his body to be found. He knew the pain of not knowing, the hope that can cut worse than knives, the devastation that would be left if his body was found decomposing. 

If he could, he wouldn’t die but that wasn’t up to him. Harry had sold that choice like he sold his soul to stop a monster their world had created. 

With a deep breath, Harry sat in the dew covered grass in the small clearing he had found, closed his eyes and waited. When the quiet sounds of nocturnal nature that surrounded him vanished, he kept his eyes shut. When he heard something big, as big as a hippogryph, creeping towards him he kept his eyes shut. He refused to open them when he smelled the rot, sulfur and brimstone or heard the growls. When he was being ripped apart and chewed on like a chew toy. He screamed and begged for mercy but didn’t look at what was ripping him from his life. 

Only when all sound vanished did he open his eyes to see he was no longer in the forest where he had picked to die. He was at Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ but it was different. White. Very white and out of focus like he wasn’t wearing his glasses. The bright red steam engine was the same blinding color and clear as the day he last saw it eight years ago. 

“Welcome, it is nice to meet you, Master.” 

The voice was so dull, monotone to a degree that Harry had flashbacks to History of Magic. Turning he saw a pale man in a sharp suit. Those were the only details that stayed. When he tried to focus on the man’s facial features, they seemed to continuously shift like water or a shadow. 

“Who are you?” He asked in confusion, wasn’t he supposed to be in Hell? 

“I’m Death, Master.” 

“Master?” 

“You collected all the Hollows, without even trying might I add, so you are now the Master of Death. Which give you some options now that you have died. I can repair your body and you go on with your life until you die of old age, I can send you back in time, or you can move on to the Beyond.” 

No hesitation, not even a thought at the other options. “I want to go home to my husband, please.” 

“As you wish Master.” 

Harry jolted on the ground, gasping for breath, eyes darting around in disbelief. He was in the clearing, deep in the woods near his home. It was almost dawn. He was alive. Looking down he saw his clothes were in shreds, blood soaked everything he wore and the ground around him. Large paw prints were pressed in the damp earth. Mind blank with shock, he stumbled home, took a shower finding scars from the hell hounds claws marring his skin even more, burned his bloodied clothes and slipped into his warm bed. 

Harry didn’t sleep. He watched his beloved sleep peacefully, unknowing of all that happened while he slept. 

He would have to tell Draco, who would instantly know something was wrong, never mind the scars he developed overnight and seemingly out of nowhere. Hopefully the blond wouldn’t be too angry with him. 

Maybe, he could distract him with his want for another baby? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, a review is all I ask, kudos are nice but my ideas are fueled by lack of sleep and idea sharing. Suggestions, ideas, hell point out where I could have made it hurt more! I thrive off of bouncing thoughts off of another person because sometimes I can't think of the details I need or would make it better.  
Also, if you feel you can take my little brain child and make it better feel free! I love seeing ideas grow and become something beautiful. Especially because I can never do the ideas I have justice.


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs from his problems. It's the only thing the Durelsy's taught him

The years flies by, Dumbledore dies a quiet almost unnoticed death, and Draco and Harry decide to be good friends after Harry explained he wasn’t coming back for his seventh year and didn’t want Draco to be pinning or waiting for him in case his Potter’s Luck comes back to finish him off. His NEWTs weren’t important anyway, he was going to die. Not that he told Draco, Draco thought that Harry just wanted to travel, after being trapped in a handful of places for a lifetime anyone would want to. Maybe the Potter Heir wanted to become a hermit, he had certainly joked about  it enough.

Years pass, every now and again Draco gets an owl from the man he still loves, but didn’t want to clip the wings of, to let him know about where he has traveled, the situations he has gotten himself into and most importantly to let him know he is still alive. Out of nowhere, Draco runs into Harry at Gringotts and they got to get dinner while they played catch up. They get completely sloshed, stumbling, slurring and giggling like teens they used to be, well mostly Harry. Draco is only slightly better, but it doesn’t mean much when they stumble, giggling, on to the Knight Bus with their destination being Malfoy Manor.

Harry has always been a lightweight and painfully truthful drunk. Get enough drink in him and he would tell answer any question asked with a blunt kind of truth that felt like a punch to the face at times. Once in the Manor, Draco orders sobering potions for  both of them but Harry refuses to drink his. Seeing a wonderful  opportunity Draco asks the question that has plagued his mind since the end of their sixth year.

“Why did you really end our relationship.”

“I’m going to die the September after I turn twenty-six, made a  _ deal _ to get rid of  Moldyshorts , I didn’t want to let our relationship grow. I didn’t want to hurt you more with my death,” Harry slurs a bit, but is understandable. The information throws Draco.

The foolish Gryffindor had saved him from servitude and was still thinking about his potential pain and happiness before his own. The blond clings to the man who sold his soul for a world that could never decide if they loved or hated him. Harry kisses Draco before the Slytherin can properly compute anything. They fall into bed together. Multiple times that night and the next morning and the rest of the next day.

Harry doesn’t remember telling Draco anything about his deal until almost twenty-four hours after the fact. So, he does what he has been doing for the past six year and runs. He had only returned to finalize his Will and who would inherit the Potter seats and money.  _ Draco, always Draco, he was the only person Harry trusted with his family legacy. _ He has a grand total of two years before the hell hounds come to tear him to shreds and it isn’t fair to Draco. Leaving a letter that better explains everything and things he could never explain in person. How much he wanted to stay, how much he loved him, everything he ever dreamed of and wanted, the family he would imagine having with Draco when he allowed himself to dream and wish.

Draco numb, at first. Then is filled with a fury that Hell could never match. It fuels him. isn’t going to let the man he has wanted for years get away from him. If he only had two  years, he wanted those years with Harry at his side, in his home, in his bed, in his life.

The hunt is short. Years have not made Harry any better at long term plans. Not that he was trying very hard. He was tired of running, so tired.

Draco gets his two years. Then a week into September he wakes to screams as his lover, who refused to marry him when he asked three months into Harry’s return, is torn to ribbons by invisible creatures. Sobbing the whole time, as he can do nothing but watch and listen to the man he loves scream and begs for mercy. Then as Harry sobs how sorry he is for not staying with Draco. Not giving in sooner. Harry dies in agony.

Draco sobs for hours and at some point, passes out, only to wake to his mother and  Aurors . Almost catatonic, he tells them everything he knows. Twice, once without and once with  Veritasium , because they don’t believe a word out of his mouth, even when he provides the letter Harry left him two years ago to explain in the dead man’s own words.

The blond never recovers, haunted by screams and pleas for mercy. Haunted by the family Harry wrote in  great detail about in the letter all those years ago. Draco Malfoy dies of a broken heart not even a year after Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to do with this, honestly. Part of me wants to rip out hearts and another wants a happy ending.  
Love a happy ending. If you could comment and give me your opinions/ideas/anything that would be lovely.


End file.
